Harley Quinn (DCAU)
Summary Harley Quinn, real name Harleen Quinzel, is a major antagonist in Batman: The Animated Series. She is the sidekick and on-off girlfriend of the Joker. She occasionally strikes out on her own, and often serves as a companion/accomplice to Poison Ivy. A psychologist who encountered The Joker in Arkham Asylum. She became enamored with her patient, eventually aligning herself with him as his assistant - if anyone could classify as "the second most deranged nut-job in Gotham", it's this woman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn, The Joker's Mall, Thalia, Nana, Aunt Harley Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Female Age: In her late 20s Classification: Psychiatrist (formerly), criminal, Joker's Sidekick and girlfriend, supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Melee weapons and firearms), Skilled Manipulator, Expert Gymnast (Is an Olympic-level gymnast and acrobat), Stealth Mastery, Expert in Disguise, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (During their first adventure together, Poison Ivy gave Harley a serum that made her immune to the toxins that surrounded their base), Explosion Manipulation (With explosives and bombs), Gas Manipulation (Via gases) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is capable of fighting vigilantes such as Batgirl. Can harm the likes of Batman although she is weaker than him and is able to fight on equal terms with Mercy Graves. Is on par with Catwoman and even capable of surpassing her) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with vigilantes like Batman) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can harm the likes of Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman) Durability: Small Building level (Takes hits from Batman and his allies without much difficulty. Constantly survives violent beatings from the Joker. Her stamina was enhanced by the toxin Ivy injected into her, allowing her to survive normally fatal accidents like being tossed out of a third-story window by the Joker) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her Mallet and other weapons, several meters with other weapons, dozens of meters with guns and bazooka Standard Equipment: Her Suit, Her Mask, Mallet, Pogo-Stick, Pop-Gun, Glove-Gun, Bazooka, Guns Intelligence: At least Gifted. Being a former psychologist, Harley possesses some degree of knowledge about influencing other people, being able to act sane long enough to appear in disguise as a "normal" person, to the point of getting paroled from Arkham Asylum once, and impersonating people like a security guard and a lawyer. In "Mad Love", she was able to trick Batman and nearly-killed him, with Batman himself admitting that she came a lot closer to killing him than the Joker ever did. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations that would have killed normal human beings. Is completely obsessed with the Joker, to the point of being emotionally dependent on him and always going back to him even when he's abusive towards her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Clowns Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Adults Category:Kidnappers Category:Tier 9